Run Away With Me : Owari no Seraph
by Aesyr
Summary: The story picks up from Chap36 of the manga where Mika finally manages to get Yuu alone so they can talk, but desperation begins to overwhelm Mika and he's unsure if he can resist the call of human blood after four long years. In this story, Yuu accepts Mika's offer to run away for the sake of avoiding catastrophe and an even bigger threat than imagined looms ahead.
1. Prologue: Desperation

**Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph does not belong to me nor do the characters or plotline. This story starts off from the scene where Mika takes Yuu away and suffers from bloodlust- SPOILERS GALORE ahead so read at your own risk. It is a spin-off of the manga/anime where Yuu decides to run off with Mika instead of staying and fighting, leading to a drastic turn in events.**

Blood. Such a word felt like a curse to even say it, but now it hummed through Mika's mind constantly like a broken record. The word seemed to tattoo itself to his soul and overwhelm everything else, filling him with insatiable greed and desire. He had gone for three long years without so much as a drop of human blood, his stubbornness and love for his family overpowering it every second of every day. In the end, Krul Tepes' blood had not been enough, something he should have expected.

Mika stated down at the unconscious boy in his arms, kneeling on the cracked road. Vulnerable, left to the crows they both were. One wrong move and he could get himself and Yuu killed in an instant. All it took was a Horseman of John and they were powerless- Mika didn't have the strength to fight and Yuu had been unconscious for a long few hours now. His grip tightened around the boy's torso as he held him in his kneeling lap, lowering his head.

A sound, a noise from the left. His head moved fast and before he realized it, so did his body. He continuously forgot how strong he was as a vampire, but right now Mika worked on autopilot, healthiest for blood and desire to help Yuu overwhelming all sense of dignity or strength. He stumbled through the doorway after his prey, movements slow and tinged with desperation. His eyes found his target and he lunged for it mercilessly, his long gloved fingers curling around the child's throat and cutting off his airway.

"Help me!" The child's feeble cries were directed athis comrades, but it seemed they were selfish enough to put themselves first as Mika heard their feet patterning in the opposite direction established orders to run uttered under their breath. He could hardly hear over the rush of blood in his ears as he leaned towards the child's throat, neighbouring to expose two sharp teeth protruding from his others aimed for his throat. If he could drink some blood, just a little, he would be able to tell Yuu what he had to tell him, he could still protect him from those horrible humans. A desperate hiss sounded from his throat as he leaned closer...

"M-Monster!"

Funny how one word was enough to break the spell cast over him as the reality of the situation sunk in like poison in his veins. He visibly flinched as his grip loosened and he pulled away from the child, who took the opportunity to scramble away towards his traitorous comrades who would only end up leaving him in the same way come anotheropportunity. That was right... if he drank blood, he truly was a monster. Yuu would hate him if he didn't already for the bastard creature he had become.

"I... I still can't," he whispered as he stumbled backwards, collapsing against a drawer in the gas station he he dragged Yuu into, his breathing labored and pained. He pressed a hand to his mouth, the feeling of his teeth disgusting him even more as he started at the blood on the ground dripping from his deep injuries. "Sorry, Yuu-chan. I... I...don't want to... become a... vampire." He laughed without humor into his palm as he hung his head, the pain so intense he felt like he was on fire. "I finally got Yuu-chan and yet...what exactly am I doing...?"

A/N: Will pick up in Yuu's POV with his dream!


	2. Chap 1: Bloodlust

**Picking up from Yuu's 3rd P POV, in his dream!**

Laughter peeled through the darkness and that was what awoke the boy abruptly as he sat up, eyes wide and horrified. This place was familiar to him, and so was the voice behind him that seemed to mock him constantly. However, there was an air of respect to him now as he regarded him, bouncing off the handle of his blade to approach with a thoughtful look in his eye.

"That battle just now wasn't bad at all," she purred, striding over to Yuu with a tilt of her head, his ghostly purple hair flowing behind him like a miasma following him around as he regarded him curiously. "I feel that I'm starting to like you, little by little, _Yuu._ " Yes, it certainly felt like Yuu was being mocked even though it was the most sincere words he had come from his mouth as of yet.

"I like how straightforward you are towards your love and desire," he continued, ticking off his qualities like he was keeping record. "Not to mention your desire to protect your family regardless of the good an evil." He paused for a moment before looking at him with a devious expression, flicking a hand out to point at him as if accusingly, a glint in his eyes.

"You're broken for sure."

"..." Not particularly interested in undergoing a self-evaluation right now, Yuu desperately tried to recollect what had happened. Everything seemed fuzzy and soft in his head, which only irritated him more. "I... What exactly happened? I'm talking to you so does that mean I'm unconscious right now?" He shook himself a little and pressed a hand to his head.

"Yeah, pretty much." Asuramaru stared at him disinterestedly, and it suddenly clicked. He lurched forward with sudden intensity, getting up in his face with his eyes narrowed and his voice rising to express his concern.

"What about Guren?! What happened to him?!"

"Look, you immediately asked this kind of question," he responded coolly, looking unfazed aside from a mischievous glint in his dark eyes as he leaned in closer to Yuu, his head tilting thoughtfully. He seemed to be mocking him again, which didn't feel pleasant. "You're obsessed with someone."

"Hurry up and tell me!" he yelled back at Asuramaru, fists clenching out of worry as he started the demon down. "How is Guren?! How about Shinoa and the others?!"

"I don't know," he replied, pulling back to rest her hands on his hips and looking away as if offended he would yell at him like that. "I only see what you see."

"What...!" Somehow Yuu felt it would have been better to go over these kinds of things to begin with, but that was beyond the point. "Then Guren must be...!" Dead, dying, in danger... there were so many answers but Asuramaru didn't let him finish.

"But I can give you the power to save Guren."

"..." There was a whole new look in her eyes and he knew exactly what Asuramaru was referring to. "I won't let you do such things, Asuramaru. I want to wake up and meet with Shinoa and the others." His voice was stern and solid as he looked at him almost pleadingly.

"What can a group of weaklings do together?" Asuramaru gave a humorous laugh as he replied, lifting his head and grinning mockingly. "Besides, you will run out of energy. You know that."

"No... if I'm with my comrades then there won't be any problem..." Even though he spoke he knew the demon was right, but it only made him more stubborn as he tried to tell Asuramaru otherwise.

"You tried that just now," Asuramaru said, regarding his last attempt to save Guren. "Its not gonna work." It hadn't, he was right again- Yuu had only ended up causing problems for the rest of them.

"...No," he said stubbornly, eyes narrowing. "If it's only me, it's not gonna work out. I accepted your power and lost myself." His voice grew cold and accusing, but also rose in desperation and volume. "That's why I was saved by Kimizuki... by my comrades!"

"Ah," Asuramaru said, looking away.

"But there will be no mistakes next time." His voice was almost pleading.

"Liar," the demon responded instantly. "You will definitely make a mistake, stop resisting and become a demon."

"Shut up," he said irritably, not in the mood for Asuramaru's greedy antics. "I will wake up and join my comrades- and save Guren!"

"Guren huh," the demon remarked, eyes growing distant as a smirk fit his lips in surprise. "But it seems that another one of your family has come."

"...Huh?"

When his eyes opened again be was somewhere completely unfamilar, and he sat up quickly with a dazed look as he pressed a hand to his head and ran it through his hair, looking around furtively. "Where am I?" His question went unanswered, it seemed he was alone, so... "On the other hand, Shinoa and the others..." He drifted off as a soft panting noise reached his ears. He turned in that direction and narrowed his eyes at the vampire cloak, before sudden recognition made his mouth part slightly.

"...Mika?" His voice was small but he quickly scrambled onto his knees, moving towards the crouched figure as he cried out, "Are you Mika?!"

The face that turned towards him was less than human, but he knew that. This time it had lost all sense of morality, it was feral and crazed. Blood crazed. On a face once so familiar to him it was now foreign and it honestly scared the hell out of him. He froze momentarily, confusion writing across his face.

"Oi, Mika!" His voice was loud but hesitant as he paided a few feet away, breathing hard from both fear and worry. "What exactly...?" He crept closer but still kept his distant, wary of what had come over him.

"...Blood. Human..." Mika muttered in a low gasp, his eyes desperate. Just the smallest breath reached Yuu's ears and he frowned, growing more confused as he tried to hear-

"BLOOD! I WANT BLOOD!" Mika was screaming as he lunged for Yuu, pinning him down easily with his superior strength and trapping him under his weight. Yuu's eyes widened with terror as his friend cried out. " _LET ME DRINK YOUR BLOOD!_ "

TBC: Yuu's reaction to finding out how desperate Mika is! And the plot twist finally arrives. (:


	3. Chap 2: Reuinited

_"Let me drink your blood!"_

He didn't think that hearing those words come from Mika's mouth would scare him so much, but they did. The person standing over him did not act or speak or even look like Mika, even his eyes were different and crazed with bloodlust. To what ends had made his family like this, so desperate? How long had he gone without it? Didn't he even recognize him?

"It's me, Mika! Don't you recognize me?" His words were desperate and followed by a hard shove fro, the blonde boy as his shoulders dug into the ground. He winced slightly, eyes narrowing.

"Don't resist, human!" Mika shouted, throwing him to the side and pinning him again. His expression turned agonized as he held his hands to his head, his teeth tightly clenched together. Blood dropped from Mika's body onto his black jacket and he was reminded of the severe wounds his friend held. "It hurts! It really hurts! Let me drink your blood!"

"Do... Do you really want to drink that badly?" Yuu's voice became quiet as he stared at the crazed vampire Mika, his hands shaking slightly. To think that Mika had gone through all this pain without telling anybody, he seemed close to collapsing because of it. It was so bad he didn't even recognize him, which was a warning sign on its own. In response, Mika pressed his hands tighter to his head as he crouched over Yuu, eyes shutting to close out the pounding in his head as he screamed loudly.

"Just drink," he said quietly. Mika's eyes opened to stare at Yuu, dumbfounded and shocked, but Yuu had reached a resolution. He would give anything for Mika, even his blood. He tilted his head back slightly. "If it... really hurts..." He couldn't live with himself knowing he could have helped Mika.

Mika lunged for him like a predator would pin its prey, and this time he did nothing to resist the boy as he leaned into his neck, hot breath stirring the hair along its nape. He exhaled quietly as he lifted an arm and brought it around his friend, hugging him closer to his neck. "I'm sorry, Mika. For leaving you alone." His eyes shut slightly, so that he missed the way Mika's eyes widened and his body stiffened.

Mika flung himself off of Yuu so quickly that he hid a cupboard with a thud, sending the cans on it to come crashing down beside him. His breathing was labored as he stared at Yuu- this was the Mika that Yuu knew, not the deranged monster that had possessed his friend, not the vampire.

"What... did I do?" He was disgusted with himself, Yuu could see it in his eyes. He sat up, watching Mika quietly.

"Does it really hurt that bad if you don't drink blood?" Mika's response was enough on its own as he lowered his head and stared at the ground. His teeth gritted suddenly with anger and Yuu leaned back slightly. "It's my fault for leaving you."

"No... it wasn't like this last time-" Mika was interrupted by a wet sounding cough. He pressed his hand to his mouth and blood spilled around it, red and thick. Yuu crawled forward desperately, reaching for his friend, but Mika held out a shaking hand to keep him away as he turned his head.

"Yuu-chan... don't come near me," he begged, voice ragged and pained as he ground his teeth together. "I don't want to... drink your blood."

"But Mika, it hurts when you don't drink blood, right?" Yuu moved forward again towards the blonde boy, reaching out to his shaking hand.

"I don't care if I'm hurt," he rasped shakily, still not looking at him in fear he would lunge for Yuu again and lose control. "I need to talk to you more than anything."

" _YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING!_ " He shouted, suddenly grabbing Mika by the shoulders and pushing him back forcibly so he would look him in the eyes and see the desperation and anger written in there. "You're at the verge of dying! How?! How can I help your pain?!" He paused before his expression grew dark. "Is drinking blood gonna help you? Will it help you heal?!" His fingers fumbled to unbutton his jacket, revealing his throat to Mika while he stared at him. "Come on, drink my blood!"

"Don't... be like that... Yuu-chan," he wheezed, each word seeming ,ore forced and painful than the last through his scoured throat.

"Please tell me Mika! How can I save you?!" He was closer, getting even closer to Mika. He didn't know if he could control himself, seeing the exposed skin of his neck, the fragile skin he could easily tear open.

"Yuu-chan!" he shouted, louder this time, flinching away from him, but Yuu was nowhere near relenting.

"What can I do?" Yuu was pleasing as he sought Mika's eyes, desperation growing louder in his tone. His hands shook. "We can finally, _finally_ see each other, but I have to see you die. I..."

"Yuu-chan," he begged, collapsing and falling on his knees. Yuu's hands gripped his shoulders tightly but they fell away as Mika spoke again. "I haven't... sucked human blood before." Confusion was written across Yuu's face as he spoke. "Because if I suck human blood, I won't be able to turn back... I will become an immortal, never aging... _vampire._ " Obvious disgust laced his words.

Yuu stared at him for a moment.

"Wait a minute... so that means, if you drink my blood, you won't die?"

Mika gave him a dead stare in response, wondering exactly how stupidly and aggravatingly determined his friend would be. It seemed Yuu had not lost his stubbornness in the to,e they had been separated... unfortunately for him.

"Hey Mika," Yuu said, grinning mischievously at him as he pointed a finger at him. "Can't you just accept a little bit of my will?"

"I don't want to," he replied immediately, a frown evident on his face.

"You must accept it!"

"I said I didn't want to!" Mika snapped back, eyes growing hard before turning sad. "You're the worst, Yuu-chan... you want me to turn into a monster just for your self-satisfaction?" Yuu stared blankly at him. "I always wanted to resist... even if I wanted to drink blood until I died... I couldn't become a monster when I wanted to meet you! I have always resisted, but... _you always take it so easily_!" he snapped, eyes dark.

" _It's not that easy!_ " Yuu screamed back at him, teeth gritting. "How can I be happy if you turn into a vampire?!"

"Then tell me what to do!"

"If you die.." Yuu started, fumbling for something, "if you really die, I'll... _cry_ , yknow!"

Mika stared emptily at him in reply. " _So?_ "

"So you have to live, damn it!" Yuu punched the cabinet next to him, sending more cans toppling down. "Live on even if you become a vampire!"

" _Stop joking!"_ Mika spat, getting in his face. "Becoming a vampire just for you alone?"

"Yeah! You gotta problem with that?!"

"Ha," Mika laughed dryly, falling back on his ankles again and shaking his head. "I don't get you at all, Yuu-chan."

"You don't have to understand me," Yuu muttered. "Anyways, I don't wanna hear this whole 'prepared to die easy' guy not drinking my blood! If you want to die, just shut up and die already!" He pointed accusingly at him, eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't that be great!"

"But... I have somethings to tell you... Yuu-chan..."

" _Lalalalala!"_ Yuu sand loudly, holding his hands to his ears to drown out Mika childishly. "I won't listen to a stupid person who gives up their life so easily! If you want me to hear you out, then suck my blood! If you want to help me so bad, drink my blood!"

Yuu suddenly pulled out his blade, bringing it across his wrist without hesitation before sliding it back in its sheathe and turning triumphantly towards Mika, who's eyes followed the blood like a predator's would.

"You're a terrible person," Yuu said, "if you die without trying to live."

"I won't ever forgive you," Mika snapped, his resolve crumbling.

"Maybe not," Yuu said quietly, "but you let such a terrible person into your family, so now you gotta deal with him."

"This sucks," Mika exhaled, looking down. "If I become a monster..."

"Drinking a little blood won't turn you into a monster," Yuu snapped, before his eyes softened. "Besides... no matter what you become, you'll always be family." He smiled a little, and Mika looked away. Tears started falling from his eyes as he clenched his fists. Yuu tilted his head to look at him. "Hmm..?"

"It hurts," Mika whispered quietly. He painted. "I want to drink blood..."

"Then do it, stupid," Yuu said deadpan, extending his wrist as more blood fell to the floor. "Drink up."

He was done fighting. With a single swift movement, Mika rushed towards his Yuu and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing against him as he brought his lips to his friend's neck. Yuu's eyes widened before softening, making a quiet noise as he felt teeth sink into his throat, and Mika's warmth breath stir across his skin.

Exhaling a small laugh, he shifted and wrapped his arms around Mika as well, his familiar warmth easing the coldness and loneliness he had felt in his absence. He used his feet to push backwards against a shelf so that he could stand up as the work spun a little, and Mika moved with him, holding himself up by propping a hand on the shelf next to Yuu's neck. Yuu gave a satisfied smile as he moved his hand up to Mika's head.

"Welcome back, Mika."

A/N: OOPS I said at was gonna insert the plot twist here but it got a little long... definitely by next chapter is where AU kicks in. This scene is so sweet. 3


	4. Chap 3: Escape

**A/N: Kicking things off in Mika's POV... this is where the plot twists officially! ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE MANGA CAME OUT... *happy sobbing***

Despite the fact that Mika was taking blood from him, the boy was gentle, surprisingly so. Even his touch was gentle, his breathing heavy but also soft and peaceful as he drank. The sound of blood rushing through his neck was strange but somehow lulling, and when Mika pulled away it took Yuu a moment to regain his senses. By the time he did, Mika had already moved back and sat cross-legged, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth and glancing away.

"So?" Yuu asked, his eyebrow raising curiously and causing Mika to glance towards him. "How did it t- wait, Mika, what's wrong?!"

The blond boy was crying, he realized, the shine of tears fresh on his face. It took Yuu back a little- did his blood really taste that bad, after all? He got on his hands and knees and crept towards Mika, but the vampire held a hand out to keep him away and instead looked towards him, his blue eyes slowly staining red as he smiled weakly.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Mika laughed dryly. "Using your family to get blood, it's weird."

"It's not weird," Yuu promised, rolling back on his heels. "I'm your family, after all. I'd do it again and again if it kept you alive."

Mika scoffed, growing angry with Yuu again. "You're so reckless, Yuu-chan."

Yu laughed, climbing towards Mika and slinging an arm around his shoulder with a teasing expression. "Maybe just a little, but not as reckless as you." He paused before poking Mika lightly. "Anyways, are you alright? You're a complete vampire now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Mika said quietly, staring at his bloodstained hand. "It's your fault that I became a monster."

"Fine, if you're a monster then growl and prove it," Yuu dead panned, clearly picking on the boy.

"I'm not joking." Mika turned back to Yuu, narrowing his eyes. "I could've killed you just then, then what?"

"It doesn't matter," Yuu replied immediately. "I don't care if I die, as long as you're saf-"

"It _does_ matter!" Mika snapped, pushing Yuu off of him and standing up with his feats clenched. He looked down. "If I killed you, I couldn't live with myself." He clenched his jaw. "And now I'm a filthy monster, even though I worked so hard not to be."

"Monster or not, you're still Mika," Yuu pointed out as Mika slumped down again, holding his arms behind his head. "It doesn't matter if you're vampire. If it hurts, I'll find a way to turn you back into a human." Yuu grew serious as he added, "That's why you shouldn't ever try to die for me again, Mika. I don't wanna waste all the blood I just spent on you."

Suddenly Mika grabbed him by the shoulders roughly, making Yuu's eyes widen in surprise. "Run away with me, Yuu-chan." His voice was cold and serious as he searched his friend's eyes, bordering on desperate. "Stop getting involved with those humans who only use you and betray you. Run away with me- we can go somewhere far away where no one will find us and live peacefully."

Yuu stared at him for a moment, shocked, before looking away from the others. "I can't, Mika." His voice was soft. "I still have to protect Shinoa and the others. They're my family, too."

" _I'M YOUR ONLY FAMILY!_ " Mika cried out, suddenly tightening his grip and pulling Yuu into a desperate hug, his body pressed against the other's like he was afraid the distance between them would yawn out and swallow him whole. "Please," he whispered into Yuu's neck, his breath stirring the dark hair on the nape of his neck. "Stay with me. The humans- they used you as an experiment and they're still using you now. The Seraph of the End," he explained, voice growing darker.

Yuu was stiff for a moment before relenting and relaxing against Mika, wrapping his arms around his friend to comfort him with a quiet sigh. "The Seraph of the End," he echoed. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mika nodded against Yuu's neck, pressing his face into his shoulder to muffle his voice. "You were one of the experiments of the humans," he explained quietly, clearly angered by the subject. "It's almost as if everything was aimed at this experiment. Vampires and the disease."

"Woah," Yuu muttered. "Sounds pretty huge."

"Of course." Mika closed his eyes. "Due to the failure of this experiment, all of the adults of this world were destroyed. Thus, the world fell into chaos."

"Wait." Yuu pulled back, his eyes narrowed as he held Mika at a distance, though the boy wouldn't look at him anyways so he couldn't read his expression. "So all of this was my fault?"

"No," Mika said shortly, finally looking up at Yuu to show eyes that burned with fire. "It's not our fault- we were used. The Hyakuya orphanage ran that experiment and ultimately failed. But the humans want an even more dangerous power." Mika stared hard at the dark-haired boy. "Do you know how continued that experiment?"

"The Japanese Imperial Demom Army," Yuu whispered quietly, remembering what Mika said before about being used by them. His arms fell from Mika's shoulders and onto his knees as he stared at the ground. So he had been used by them the whole time? "But- Shinoa and Yoichi..."

"They posed as your comrades to gain your trust, I'd figure. You can't trust them, Yuu-chan." Mika scooted closer to Yuu so that their knees touched, forcing Yuu to look at him. "But you can trust me. I'm your family. I would never use you."

"You just did," he pointed out lightly, though his expression was dark. Mika rose up to defend himself but he waved him off. "I was joking. I know I can trust you, Mika. I always could."

"So run away with me," he begged again, placing his hands over Yuu's as they gripped his own knees.

"We did this before, didn't we?" Yuu flashed back to when Mika had shown him the map of the city, speaking the same way. "Tried to find a paradise. Is running really the only option?"

"It isn't running," Mika argued. "It's protecting ourselves. Once were somewhere safe, we can focus on getting rid of the demon inside you and not dying."

"And turning you back into a human..." Yuu mused softly.

"That too," Mika said with a laugh, before tightening his grip and ducking his head so he could see Yuu's face. "So? Are you gonna do it?"

Yuu exhaled quietly. To think that this whole time, he had been used by people he thought was his family. Shinoa, Yoichi, Guren... all of them pawns in this little game. Where were they now? Celebrating his loss? Dead? He flinched. He shouldn't have trusted them. He had grown desperate without Mika, and now he knew the consequences of that. His fingers tightened around his knees under Mika's gloved hands, his breathing short and uneven before he finally lifted his head and stared Mika in the eyes, eyes stained red because he had left him all alone once before. Eyes he could trust.

"Okay. I'll go."


	5. Chap 3 5: Vulnerable

**A/N: The new chapter of the manga pumped me up so here's a special chapter for you guys, it's kind of just a half-chapter with fuzz for all you MikaYuu fans out there** **don't worry, I'm the same.** **Time set is when they're still in the city as livestock!**

The winter was always harsh in the city, no matter where you were within it. The vampires grew especially hostile during that time because the livestock dropped like fleas from disease and sickness, so by the end of the day everyone was exhausted from the taxing blood loss. However, it wasn't hard to notice the obvious lack of a certain family member of the Hyakuya family as they settled down for bed, stomachs full of the usual serving of rice.

"Yuu-san?" The small voice belonged to Taichi as the young boy rubbed his eyes, glancing at the adolescent as he leaned against a wall in the upper loft with his arms crossed, head bowed but nowhere near sleeping. "What's wrong? Can you not sleep?"

"It's nothing," he muttered, waving the young boy off with a hand. "Don't worry about me, get some sleep. You'll never get strong if you don't sleep."

Taichi gave a big smile as he nodded and curled up against Akane, the sounds of him shuffling rather loud in the quietness of the night. "I want to grow up and be strong just like Yuu," he said suddenly, eyes wide as he turned to look at the older boy. "That way I can protect everyone in the family."

"I'm not as strong as Mika," he protested, huffing exasperated let even though Taichi's words made his heart ache. To be such an influential role model on these kids out a lot of pressure on him, and he didn't want to mess up. "But I am definitely smarter than him."

"Haha," Taichi giggled as he rolled over again. "Mika-kun said the same thing about Yuu, that he's always running into danger recklessly and not thinking of himself. He said you were going to run off a cliff some day."

Yuu fell quiet, his breaths short. _You're one to speak, Mika,_ he thought bitterly. "If I run off a cliff, Mika would probably break his back holding that cliff up."

"Whaa?" Taichi's voice was sleepy as he snuggled closer to Akane, clearly almost asleep.

"Nothing."

The sound of the door creaking open alerted Yuu a few minutes later, and he kept his head bent even as Mika climbed up into the loft where they slept, the sound of his knees shuffling on the wood letting Yuu know where he was. Yuu's eyes began to slide shut despite his efforts- now that Mika was here he had nothing to worry about. But the feeling of something warm pressing against his side and the gentle pressure of Mika's head on his shoulder awoke him again and he blinked, glancing at the boy.

Mika always looked incredibly happy all the time when he was awake, a stupid grin constantly plastered on his childlike features. However, the Mika curled up against him now had a completely different expression, his blue eyes staring off at something Yuu couldn't see with an expression of sorrow. It scared Yuu a little, but when Mika realized he was being watched he quickly fit the usual smile on his face as he turned and dropped his jaw on Yuu's shoulder, nose to nose with the other boy.

"Are you watching me sleep, Yuu-chan?"

"You weren't sleeping," Yuu objected quickly, though he averted his eyes. He hesitated. "...Mika, why do you hide things from me?"

Mika took a long time before answering. "I don't hide things from Yuu-chan."

"Liar," he interjected stubbornly, eyes narrowing as he turned to Mika, only to find he had returned to his old position with his head snuggled up against Yuu's neck with his eyes fluttered close, a peaceful expression on his face. Yuu gazed at him for a moment, the way he seemed so calm and relaxed and at home. It was true that Mika cherished his family, even his stubborn self, and he couldn't forget that. The boy was always making stupid sacrifices.

Without realizing it, Yuu had reached over with the hand opposite Mika and came inches from pushing a stray lock of blonde hair that has fallen over his calm face before Mika's wide blue eyes suddenly opened and stared right at him. Yuu's expression soured as he used his hand to poke Mika in the forehead.

"Don't fall asleep while I'm talking to you, _baka._ " he castigated, eyes narrowed as he pulled his hand back. Mika caught it between his thing fingers, wrapping them around his wrist and squeezing it tightly before bringing it to his lap and clasping his hands around Yuu's. "Oy, what are you-"

"I want to protect Yuu-chan and the family," Mika said quietly, playing with Yuu's fingers absently between his own. "No matter what sacrifices I have to make."

"Then how can you protect yourself, if you're so busy protecting us?"

"I don't matter. As long as my family is safe, I'm happy."

"You're stupid. And too easy to please," he added sourly.

"It's not easy," Mika interjected, his expression haunted with something like pain. "It's not easy to protect you guys. I don't want to be livestock."

Yuu stared at Mika. It was rare for him to show pain, and he wasn't sure how to comfort his friend. "Hey..."

"I'm fine," Mika said quickly, lifting one hand to rub his eyes. Yuu stared blankly. Had he been crying? "Sorry." He laughed shakily.

"Don't apologize." Yuu used the hand Mika wasn't holding to push back the soft strand of hair that had been bothering him earlier, fingers lingering uncertainly before he cupped the boy's face and pressed his forehead against his gently. "I'd rather you be the crybaby anyways."

Mika laughed as he looked down at their hands, before holding Yuu's tightly and closing his eyes. "That's your job, silly Yuu-chan. You do all the crying for me, and I'll help us escape."

Yuu muttered something like " _baka_ " under his breath but didn't argue, his tiredness winning over as he locked his fingers between Mika's and held tightly. "'Kay. Good night, Mika."

Mika smiled, wrapping his fingers around Yuu's. "Good night, Yuu-chan."


	6. Chap 4: Preparation

**A/N: I'm so excited to get things going! Also I somehow feel obliged to write these. x3**

"Okay."

A word he had only dreamed would come from Yuu's mouth hung in the air between him as Mika stared in both shock and uncertainty. Was Yuu simply pulling his leg? Yet the look in his eyes seemed so genuine and sure of himself, and there was none of the usual stupid smile on his face when he was joking. Perhaps the scary part was how serious he was.

Mika suddenly lunged forward and pushed Yuu to the ground, eyes shining with excitement as he propped himself on top of the other boy. "Are you serious?! You'd better not be playing with me, Yuu-chan."

"I'm serious," Yuu promised, staring up at him and giving a small smile at Mika's excitement. "Let's do it. We can worry about all the big stuff later. You said you had a place in mind, right?" Mika paused before rocking back on his heels, and Yuu scrambled out from under him with a deploring expression. "You have a place in mind, _right_?"

"Well..." Mika said, looking at his hands, "I wasn't exactly planning for Yuu-chan to accept so quickly."

"Ahaha," Yuu laughed as he stood up, brushing dirt from his suit. "I guess I finally scared you, Mika."

He looked down at it a little solemnly. The clothes he wore were kind of a dead giveaway towards the whole Japanese Imperial Demon Army situation. He glanced around the abandoned gas station, walking towards the shelves before finding what he was looking for. In a single movement- or rather, an awkward group of them where he struggled to peel the sweaty bloodstained suit from his body only to wince as it dragged along the bite in his neck and caught the skin.

" _Baka_ ," Mika teased as he watched Yuu struggle from where he was crouched, picking dirt from the floor. "Does Yuu-chan need my help after all?"

"No." Yuu wasn't going to let his pride be so severely injured. He struggled to get the tight suit off, but it clung like Velcro and every movement made his injury sting even more. He hissed through his teeth as it tore into the skin and pinched him.

A pair of cool fingers skimming across his neck made Yuu freeze instantly. Even though he had been touched by those fingers many times, they had been much younger and even now, were usually adorned in gloves. However, Mika had clearly removed them and feeling them brush his bare skin- one hand gently shifting the collar free from his wound and the other drifting along his rib cage- made him get the strangest goosebumps.

"You're helpless without me, Yuu-chan." Mika's breath tickled his ear as he moved his other hand to rest on his side as well, before shifting his fingers beneath his shirt and sliding it over his head, his hands running up his ribs and slightly ruffling his dark hair. Yuu's breathing looked a little strained as Mika finally took his shirt all the way off, but he recovered and sent Mika a dirty look.

"I could've done that on my own, you know." His voice had the smallest tremor that he hoped Mika wouldn't notice, and he quickly turned his back to the other boy, the cold air stinging his bare skin. He pulled out the t-shirt he had found and tried to tug it on, but Mika stopped him by putting his hand on Yuu's shoulder. Goosebumps, what the hell was up with them?

"Let me clean your wound first, you reopened it worse than before," Mika said as Yuu turned to him with a questioning look. Mika's blue eyes burned with something like guilt which instantly made Yuu feel bad for being careless. "I was the one who hurt you, after all."

"Don't be stupid," Yuu muttered as he looked away. Mika busied himself by wandering away and grabbing a water bottle and another shirt to use as a rag. The distance allowed Yuu to think clearer, for reasons he couldn't comprehend. "I pretty much forced you to do it, so I'm the one to blame."

Mika didn't say anything as he poured water onto the shirt before standing in front of Yuu and pressing the rag to his wound. The sensation was painful at first but he soon relaxed as he watched Mika's face. His expression was unreadable, but he seemed bothered by something.

"What is it, Mika?"

"Ah, it's nothing." The blonde boy lifted his head with a smile that echoed the same smile he had given when they were kids, when something was obviously wrong but he was hiding it. "There should be a map in here, right? We can figure out where to go using that." He cleaned the last of the blood away and tore off the dry hem of the shirt and wrapped it around like a makeshift bandage. "Probably somewhere in the mountains. There are less Horsemen of John there."

Yuu just nodded as Mika left again, tossing the bloodied shirt away and sliding his white gloves back on. Yuu put on the t-shirt that was crumpled in his hands, but it was a few sizes too big and dwarfed him. He smirked before looking at Mika. "Shouldn't you change out of that horrible outfit?" he asked, gesturing to the white vampire clothes he wore.

"Awwh~" Mika cooed with a pout, turning to Yuu and striking a pose, already recovered from his brief shadowed attitude. "Don't I look good though, Yuu-chan?"

"No! You have an ugly face no matter what you wear." Laughing, Yuu threw a t-shirt and dark jeans at him.

"Yuu-chan is so mean," Mika whined, though he obliged anyways, taking off the cloak and cuffs and belt off before taking off his jacket and replacing it with a white t-shirt. He lifted the jeans with a single finger hooked through the waistline, lifting an eyebrow. "Do I have to wear these? You didn't change out of yours."

"Yes," Yuu said, unrelenting. "Even your pants are covered in blood. We'll look suspicious and attract vampires."

Mika rolled his eyes and obliged, kicking off his boots and changing into the pants. Yuu shuffled through a pile of magazines and pamphlets. _Humans sure were strange_ , he mused as he threw a magazine to the ground, searching for some kind of map. A low whimper sounded from the corner of the room and Yuu glanced up.

"What's wrong, Mi- _BAHAHAHA!_ " He broke into laughter at the sight of Mika wearing a pair of long, dark skinny jeans with holes ripped near the knees that hugged his legs closely. Mika seemed less than pleased as he glared at Yuu, narrowing his eyes.

"I could lose circulation in my legs! It's not funny! Stop laughing at me!" In spite of himself Mika started to laugh too, and eventually both boys were clutching their stomachs as they gasped for air through their bellowing laughter.

"You look like a stork!" Yuu teased through gasps for air, tears streaming from his eyes. "How'd you even fit into those?"

"It's all your fault, stupid!"

"So you forced yourself into an ancient torture device just cause I told you to?" Yuu snorted as he wiped tears from his eyes, calming down a little.

"I think I might have to cut them off of me," Mika said, looking dismayed.

"Well, have fun with that~" Yuu crooned as he sauntered away, but Mika suddenly lunged forward and grabbed him by the ankle.

"Please help me, Yuu-chan," he begged. "I can hardly breathe!"

"I'm not stripping you, Mika!" Yuu dragged himself away, but Mika held fast and was pulled with him. "Get offa me, you're heavy!"

"Pleeease!"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"I said, no!"

"I'll owe you forever!"

"I'm gonna kick you if you don't let go."

"Yuu-chan..." he whimpered, letting go and hiding his face in his hands. "I'm going to be stuck in this for the rest of my life!"

"...Fine. I don't know how you lived so long without me," Yuu muttered as he got on his knees beside Mika, who perked up instantly and sat up like an eager dog.

"Me neither." Mika's voice was soft as Yuu pulled out his blade and hooked it under a loose part of the ankle, before ripping it upwards in a swift movement, making a long tear up one leg. Mika grinned widely as he suddenly hugged Yuu tightly. "I'm free!"

"Let go of me, _baka!_ " Yuu protested. "You're hardly free yet, I still have to cut off the other side." He pushed Mika away and stuck his fingers in the other ankle line, preparing to cut it as well when a familiar voice chimed in from the entrance.

"What's this?"


	7. Chap 5: Possessive

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been f*cked up sick for the past few days! After speaking with some friends we have an epic plot in mind that I hope you guys like. :D**

"What's this?"

Both boy's heads snapped towards her at the same time as if pulled by strings, their eyes widening in horror. The figure standing in the doorway seemed both amused and displeased at the same time as he sauntered forward and kicked a fallen box out of his way. Mika was the first to respond in which he abruptly stood up in a fluid motion and placed himself between him and Yuu, who was still crouched on the ground looking stupified.

"Ferid Bathory," Mika spat the name like it was bitter on the tongue. "What do you want?"

"Mikaela Hyakuya." Ferid returned the name-calling, only this time he purred it, making Mika's stomach twist. "And his princess, the long-awaited Yuichiro Hyakuya. Reuinited at last- and by the looks of it, in more ways than one." Ferid's eyes twinkled as he noticed the change of Mika's eye color. "Did you finally get a sweet taste of your own family's blood, Mika-kun?"

"You sure do like to talk a lot," Mika said simply, though Yuu could tell by the stiffening in his shoulders that Ferid's remark had stung. Yuu stood up and faced Ferid.

"This has nothing to do with you, Ferid," Yuu growled.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend," Ferid purred. He moved forward again with a snap of his fingers, causing Mika to rear up again and move back in front of Yuichiro, guarding him. "This has everything to do with me. After all, I don't think miss Tepes would be too happy to know her pet ran away from home, and with the local stray tom as well."

"I don't care about whether she's happy or not." Mika's voice was colder than before, but being reminded of Krul made his stomach twist. "There's nothing she, or you, can do to stop me."

"Maybe not," Ferid relented, "but what about you? Running away with Yu-chan... it has its risks, doesn't it? Especially now that you don't have a steady source of blood. Unless you plan to use Yuu for all your bloodsucking needs?"

Mika flinched and didn't respond.

"I don't care if he sucks my blood till I'm dry," Yuu snapped as he moved out from behind Mika, much to the blonde vampire's dismay. Mika aimed to shove him back with a shoulder but Yuu dodged and rose up to Ferid daringly. "Mika is my family. I'd do anything for him if I thought it did him good."

"Well then, why don't you give him to me?" Ferid gave a pleased smile. "After all, if he runs away with you, he's defenseless. He's also going to need a constant supply of blood, and by the way things look he will lose control eventually. If not now, tomorrow. It's only a matter of time until he forgets whose blood he's sucking and gets a little greedy." Ferid watched as Yuu's face dropped a little. "But don't get too upset, little Yuu. All you have to do is give him to me, and run back to your human friends. I promise I won't lay a finger on his precious face."

"Liar," Yuu spat, growing angry as he mentioned his human friends and returning Mika. Mika glanced at him, shocked, but he continued. "My human friends have been using me since the start, just like you're using Mika for your little games. I'm sick of my family being played with so half-heartedly." He clenched his fists. "If you want me to give up Mika-" he paused here to roughly grab his friend's wrist in his hand and trap it, "-you'll have to cut off the finfers of my cold dead body, because I'm never letting him go."

Ferid stared at him, a little stunned, but recovered with a sly smile. In a fraction of a second he had his sword extended to point right at Yuu's face, the tip of the blade pressed to his forehead where it made a slight incision. Blood trickled from the cut and down his face. Mika bared his teeth and stepped forward while pulling his sword out swiftly, but Yuu stopped him by gripping his wrist tighter and sending him a look.

Ferid noticed this exchange and gave a maniacal grin, stepping forward and lifting his arm so the top remained pressed ever so lightly into the boy's forehead. He lifted a gloved finger and swiped it across the trickle of blood running from his face, before lunging backwards just as Mika dove for him again, ripping himself free from Yuu's grasp.

"You're just as reckless as Mika-kun," Ferid lamented almost poutingly as he brought his bloody fingers to his lips. Mika stared with unconcealed fury as Ferid licked his fingers and gave a satisfied smile. "I can see why Mika chose you to turn him into the monster he always loathed. Your pure blood tastes delicious." Without another word, he disappeared through the doorway, the sound of his cape flapping the last reminder of his presence.

For a few minutes after he left, both boys were completely silent. Yuu busied himself by pressing a gloved hand to his forehead and stopping the bleeding, and Mika occupied himself with tearing off the rest of his pants and putting on a less strangling pair. The few minutes seemed to stretch like hours as neither said a word to the other- Mika trembling with barely concealed fury and Yuu trying not say something that would make the vampire snap. But of course, Yuu was an idiot.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, you know."

What a careless, _stupid_ thing to say to the boy who he had kept from killing the one man who infuriated him more than anybody else. Kept him from killing the person who had slaughtered most of his family like livestock, and then, of all things, dared to not only touch but _injure_ the only remaining member. Mika, in short, was absolutely livid. And Yuu's words not only made him snap: they made him _shatter_ like glass.

Just seconds after Yuu spoke Mika had slammed him against the wall with surprising force, the impact enough to shake the various items strewn along the ground. Yuu winced, but he knew he deserved that much. Mika finally looked at him, and in those red eyes he saw a look so cold it could kill somebody, a hatred that ran so deep it could drown someone. Yuu flinched at the sight, realizing how much he had hurt Mika. But he wasn't going to apologize.

"Mika, I-"

"Shut up," Mika snarled, his voice lethal and also primitive. The sound was so pained it almost sounded strangled, and Yuu obediently fell silent. His green eyes searched Mika's, holding them even though they were blazing with fury. Mika seemed to be fighting some kind of battle in his head, a battle that could have been the next world war if Yuu didn't intervene.

Hands trembling slightly from the leftover fear in his gut from nearly fighting Ferid, Yuu touched Mika's cheek and cupped it with his hand, hoping to offer some kind of physical comfort to the blonde boy that would distract him from the conflict raging in his mind. His fingers threaded between Mika's soft hair and it caused the vampire's blood red eyes to widen before narrowing thinly, the war in his eyes finally subsiding as one side reigned victorious.

"Mika-"

"Shut up." This time it was a whispered command, Mika's warm breath gently brushing Yuu's face and causing the boy to realize just how close they were: so close that if Mika leaned forward just another inch... The small gap between them yawned open like a chasm in Mika's eyes, but it didn't take more than a moment for him to pass over the abyss and brush his nose against Yuu's. "Don't say anything."

And then he kissed him.

 **A/N: ... *loud screaming in the distance***


	8. Chap 6: Intoxicated

When you kissed somebody there was a lot of things you noticed in that moment that you had never noticed before. Like the softness of your partners lips, and how it felt to have them moving against yours like they were made of silk. Or the way it felt to have the gentle pressure of another's mouth against your own. And even the heat of their breath as their lips parted against yours- burning hot, the temperature almost painful.

Yuu, of course, noticed all of these things in the half-second of time where his lips were connected to Mika's, before the blonde boy slumped against him like a deadweight. Yuu was painfully aware of Mika's body pressed against his, which wasn't exactly a new feeling but definitely unfamiliar as of late, but he noticed it mostly because of the _heat._ His body was so hot it almost burned to the touch.

Just like that Yuu's eyes snapped wider than before and he was able to regain his senses in time for him to quickly dive down as Mika collapsed completely, his arms wrapping around the boy's underarms to support him as they both sunk to the ground. Mika let out a low groan as his eyes rolled back into his head, slouching against Yuu.

 _Breathe. Breathe. Why can't I breathe?_ Yuu's chest felt as if it were being constricted by vines, like somebody had put a huge amount of pressure on them that only increased with each breath. He squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled to regain composure. Something was wrong with Mika, very wrong.

"M... Mika?" Yuu's voice was hesitant and a little choppy as he looked down at his childhood friend, who was lying with his head in Yuu's lap, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. There was no response from him aside from a low mumble and Yuu paused before pushing Mika's hair out of his face and feeling his forehead- it was scalding, so much that it made Yuu jerk his hand away. "Mika? W-What the hell is wrong with you?"

"B-B... Blood..." The vampire's rasp was almost incoherent and it took Yuichiro a moment to comprehend what the hell he was talking about until he realized what Mika had said- which of course just confused him more. He lifted Mika's head up and tried to get him to open his eyes.

"What about blood? Do you need more?" Mika shifted his head slightly in reply which seemed to mean no. "Is something wrong with mine?" At that, Mika made a low growling sound of affirmation which made Yuu flinch. He had done this to him? How? What could have possibly been in his...

 _The demon enhancer pills._

The realization was enough to make him abruptly release Mika's head, which fell back in his lap as if filled with lead. Yuu stared at him helplessly. The pills he had taken must have still lingered in his bloodstream when Mika drank it- he had drank considerably more than Ferid so it must have affected him worse than he thought. Enough to make him like this... weak, in pain, feverish. He had taken more pills than he could count them too, so it must have been slightly potent even after Asuramaru's "detoxification methods."

"Mika..." he started, his voice pained. "You're not gonna die, are ya?"

Mika made a noise that sounded like he was laughing at him, which made Yuu stiffen as his pride was injured. He took that as a no, but it still seemed like a bullshit answer with the way Mika was behaving. He could never trust Mika to be honest about his own wellbeing anyways.

"Fine then, I'll just leave you here for the dead if you're so damn fine and dandy. Let me know when things work out for you, I'll be waiting in the car." He was a little angry, yes, at Mika's martyr behavior, and pushed Mika off of his lap, though his fingers shook slightly.

Mika reached out suddenly and snatched Yuu's hand, which caused the boy to straighten like a rod and burn red. Which was normal, seeing as not a minute ago he had been locking lips, no matter how accidentally, with his best friend and _family_ at that. He swallowed hard as Mika's hot fingers wrapped around his own pleadingly before leaning his head back against the wall.

" _Baka,_ " he chided quietly, dropping his hands back to his lap and encircling Mika's with his own as a promise. Whether he was reprimanding Mika's obvious selflessness or his own overreaction wasn't certain. "I'll give you five minutes, then." Despite his words he sank down so that he sat hugging his knees and that five minutes soon stretched longer as both boys fell asleep, leaning against one another for support and breathing peacefully. The position was both nostalgic and comforting, and after having being separated for such a long amount of time it was enough to make them both pass out almost instantly.

"MIKA!" Yuu crashed around like a wild horse trapped in a cramped stall, throwing things amiss and meanwhile trying to desperately shake his friend awake. "Mika, get up you lazyass! It's nearly dark and at this rate we'll be stuck here all night."

Mika mumbled in protest, his head rolling to the side as he watched Yuu through sleepy eyes. He hadn't slept that well in a long while and waking up so soon didn't feel nice. "Yuu-chan..."

"Don't you dare 'Yuu-chan' me. It's your fault we're running so late."

Yuu cursed under his breath as he dropped the maps he was holding, bending down to gather them up. When he straightened, a pair of arms looped around his shoulders and Mika leaned against him for support, yawning right next to his ear. "Yuu-chan is a mother hen," he teased in a sleepy voice, his mouth right next to Yuu's ear.

His words snapped Yuu from his temporary reverie and he straightened, before swiftly jerking his head back and hitting Mika in the jaw. The action hurt Yuu more in the long run but Mika pulled away nonetheless, rubbing his jaw almost offended. "So mean," Mika whined.

"Hurry up and find a car," Yuu ordered relentlessly, and Mika obliged with a childish pout as he shuffled outside where the sun was already threatening to set. Yuu stared after him for a moment as he pressed a hand to his neck where Mika's lips had brushed while he spoke, fingers skimming the dark hair. He scoffed humorlessly.

"No good for me, _baka._ "

 **A/N: *cries profusely* I'm so sorry for the wait I wanted to change a few things and I'm still sick so writing = meh! I promise I won't torture you guys again. (:**


	9. Chap 7: Missing You

"Mika, I thought we agreed I was going to drive," Yuu pouted at the vampire as he quickly claimed the front seat, making a huge ordeal at waving at him with a goofy grin and quickly slamming the door before Yuu could catch up. Damn vampire speed, he didn't stand a chance.

"We agreed to absolutely no such thing," Mika called his bluff with another easygoing smile as he turned in his seat to face Yuu as he begrudgingly crawled into the passenger seat, the blonde propping an elbow up on the chair. "It's for your own safety! Who knows who all we'd kill if you drove... have you even driven before?"

Yuu responded by sinking down in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest, not answering. He _had_ technically driven but his experience with Kimizuki wasn't one he wanted to reflect on as any valid proof because it would only prove his friend's point. He kicked his legs up on the dash and crossed them stubbornly as Mika laughed and started the car, the engine making the same growling noise as before.

"The look on Yuu-chan's face says he did once and crashed."

Damn Mika reading him so easily. Was it because he was perceptive, or perhaps because he'd known him the longest? Yet there was still four years of change. A huge amount of time where each boy had grown different in some aspects and sometimes when he looked at Mika, Yuu saw a total stranger. But right now as the boy stared out at the road with eyes shining with amusement, he saw the same Mika as the one in the vampire city.

"...Mika," he said under his breath, and judging by the way the boy straightened he knew he had heard but hesitated before Yuu spoke again. "Hey, Mika."

"Yes, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu didn't speak for a minute, scuffing the toes of his boots on the windshield and staring for a moment as he tried to think of a way to phrase what he wanted to say before finally forcing the words out like they tasted bad. "Did you- I mean- when you were sick..." he drifted off and kicked one foot with another, forcing himself to get the words out. "Do you remember what happened before that?" Yuu's face was on fire and he knew it, but Mika didn't comment on that.

"Mm!" The vampire confirmed with a bright smile, making Yuu freeze and slowly look towards the slightly confused but still relieved looking boy. A dark shadow passed over the vampires face for a moment as he reflected though, which only made Yuu uneasy. "That bastard Ferid showed up out of the blue and hurt you, and ran away before I could pummel him to ashes." It was such a strange thing to hear from Mika's mouth, the deadliness in it as he narrowed his eyes. He turned to Yuu abruptly with his eyes serious. "I won't let him get close enough to even think about touching you next time, Yuu-chan. I swear."

"Mika! The road!" Yuu snapped, and the vampire rolled his eyes before turning his head back to face the road. Yuu knew he could probably pull off driving without even using his damn hands, but he needed a moment to recover and pressed a fist to his mouth, grinning in relief. Well, thank God, it seemed Mika didn't remember flipping out on him and... the... _Incident._

 _"_ Oh!" Mika looked like a lightbulb went off in his head as he added to a very perplexed Yuu, "I remember that I also got really mad at you since you tried to stop me. I'm still not forgiving you. I'll punish you sooner or later..." he promised with a scowl, and Yuu quickly cut him off praying to God that was all he remembered.

"Oi, I get it! I just didn't want you to get hurt was all."

"Hurt." Mika scoffed and the sound was so cold it frightened Yuu, it was incredibly unfamiliar. He glance over and saw the blonde's fingers clutching the steering wheel so tightly deep marks were made and he blinked. Once again a reminder that the four years of loneliness really had affected Mika. "As if. Now that I'm a complete monster, Ferid is like a maggot in comparison. I could have crushed him easily."

"A-And had every single vampire on your bad side within a matter of seconds."

"I'd crush them, too." Mika narrowed his eyes. "I'd crush anything that tried to hurt my family."

Yuu swallowed at that. His family. Falling quiet, finding protesting useless, a thick silence descended over the teens before Mika finally broke it seeming entirely different than before.

"You must be hungry, right, Yuu-chan?" His expression was eager as he reached backwards- completely releasing the steering wheel- and grabbed the bag in the backseat holding their food supplies. The car began to swerve and Yuu started to panic before the bag was dropped in his lap and the car was steered expertly back into place. In a matter of like, a second and a half. _Damn smug vampire idiot._

"Eh... now that you mention it I haven't really eaten anything since yesterday." Yuu mused as he pulled out a granola bar, about to open it when something small and eight-legged leaped off of it and onto his face. Before he realized it Yuu released a terrified squeaking noise as he went totally still and stared at the spider on his nose in horror.

In the next moment a hand slapped across his face, sending the spider flying but also making quite the mark on Yuu's cheek. He immediately whirled his head around to a giggling Mika who was trying his damndest not to keel over laughing, but eventually lost that battle and had to clutch his stomach as laughter peeled out of his stomach in endless waves.

"Dumbass! That hurt! You're mister vampire with deadly accuracy and yet you have to slap my whole face just to get a spider off, what's the deal with that!" Yuu crossed his arms across his chest, food forgotten in his humiliation and anger.

"I couldn't help it~" Mika crooned through laughter as he finally died down to muffle giggles much like a schoolgirl's. "Yuu-chan looked so scared! There were so many spiders in the apartment but you looked like you were about to cry. Plus it was the perfect payback!"

Yuu sputtered angrily before lurching towards Mika and battering his chest with punches that didn't even affect him slightly as Mika cringed away, still bubbling with laughter and muted giggles as he lifted an arm to shield the attacks and quiet his laughter. After a few minutes of pummeling Yuu gave in and wrapped his arm around Mika's chair as he leaned over, dropping his chin on the blonde's shoulder and yawning. Mika grinned triumphantly at his victory.

"You're so annoying, Mika. I definitely didn't miss you I'm the slightest," Yuu complained, even though it was an obvious lie.

Mika smiled warmly and lifted his right hand to place it on top of Yuu's that was draped over his left shoulder, intertwining their fingers and letting them rest there. "I didn't miss you either, stupid Yuu-chan," he lied back with a stupid grin, his soft blonde hair falling in his face and brushing against Yuu's neck, which for the life of him he tried to ignore even though it tickled like hell. "Not even a bit."

 **A/N: my god these two are so cute with their play fighting and teasing each other omg... it's hurting me to write this fluff it's so sticky sweet i swear there will be actual plot to the next chapter LMAO**


	10. Chap 8: Godspeed

After a few hours of chatting about nonsense in which Yuu lamented over how boring his life had been before he found Mika again, complained about how he had been forced to go to school, and whined about how he missed the taste of curry all without allowing Mika to do more than nod sympathetically, the raven-haired boy had passed out. As usual he was clapping Mika's free hand which rested on the blonde's knee engulfed by the other boy's two hands, trapping it in a warm embrace that the vampire had surely missed. Yuu's head was pressed against Mika's shoulder and he was curled up with his knees tucked to his chest, which was a rather cute pose if the blonde admitted it, he seemed to be the same twelve-year-old stubborn Yuuichirou he knew well.

Mika's gaze lingered longer on the boy than what one might deem appropriate for somebody supposed to be focusing on driving, his expression almost wistful.

 _That had been close._

Despite what Yuu assumed, the vampire rather clearly recalled the events of the last day. He remembered the fury that swallowed any common sense and spat it out distastefully, he remembered the desire to take Yuu and force him- force him to do _something._ Yuuichirou Hyakuya was _his_ and nobody else's, and he wanted to prove it.

It was all too similar to the feelings a predator had towards its prey. And Mikaela knew that too well.

What had he been planning to? He remembered keenly pinning the boy to the wall, finding pleasure in the flustered and fearful look Yuu had, sick and warped pleasure. The closer he got towards Yuu, the faster his heart raced, the more his breathing shook in his chest. All he had to do was lean a little closer and he could have trapped the boy's mouth with his own, made him completely _his_. Marked his lips, his throat, his flesh, his mind... all of it to himself.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Mika leaned his head back, his eyes drifting back to the road painfully.

A monster. That was it, he was a monster. Except somehow, this monster had lured its prey right to its gaping jaws. What would Yuu think if he told him about those feelings? There was no way he could tell him, he was too cowardly, too afraid to see his reaction.

 _This is unhealthy. The sooner I get Yuu-chan away from me, the quicker he'll be safe._

"Yuu-chan. Wake up."

Mika's voice broke through his dreamless sleep and his bright green eyes opened slowly, still poisoned with the last remnants of sleep as he blinked up at the vampire. It took him a moment to register exactly what position he was in, and when he did he lurched suddenly- if it hadn't been for Mika being prepared for such a stunt and catching him halfway, the poor startled boy would have been falling to his dead.

Mika's arms were warm, wrapped around the boy's abdomen and hooked under his legs, his hands holding him tightly with a slightly worried expression written across his face. They were currently several hundred feet in the air, perched precariously on top of the edge of a weathered down and mostly broken, sideways tilted building. The wind whipped at their skin and clothes and Yuu subconsciously moved closer to the vampire's body seeking warmth in the sudden cold. He noticed immediately that the usual flatness of where they had come from had now became uneven horizon lines of mountains and the air was crisper and colder.

"You're a very heavy sleeper, Yuu-chan." Mika sounded like he was trying not to laugh as he pulled Yuu closer, much to the raven's embarrassment and hidden pleasure. He fought against Mika's hold but the vampire's arms were like a vise.

"Oi, zip it Mika. Let me down!"

"No can do! If I did that you would most certainly fall to your death, and then I would starve to death." Mika's voice was teasing as he bent down and buried his nose in Yuu's black hair. "Besides, it's funny seeing you like this. You're like a princess!"

Flustered and annoyed, Yuu wriggled in protest. "That's creepy as hell Mika! Let me go! I'm more than capable fending for myself." But Mika didn't seem inclined to listen. Knowing he was at a physical disadvantage, Yuu relaxed with an annoyed sigh. "...Why are we up here in the first place?"

"Well..." Mika drifted off before grinning sheepishly, instantly setting Yuu on edge. "Things were going smoothly and I predicted we would find a good stop at least a few hours after dark."

"And...? It's just now sunset, so..."

"Ahaha." Mika nearly reached up to scratch his head before remembering he was supporting Yuu, so instead he just readjusted his hold and looked at the mountains. "We ran into a few Horsemen of John."

Yuu sprung up in his grasp, eyes widening with a mixture of surprise and excitement as he whipped his head around, looking desperately for them. "And? Where'd they go? How many are there?"

"Oh. I killed them." Mika beamed proudly. "There were about six."

 _Six._ There were six Horsemen of John, and Mika had killed them all, single handledly... _while holding him?_

"Jesus Christ, what are you, a god?" Yuu was struggling to keep his jaw closed. "How did you do it?"

Mika lit up animatedly. "Oh! It was easy! Firstly, I grabbed Yuu-chan like this~" He suddenly hoisted the boy with one arm and in a swift movement, Yuu was pressed against his back and riding him piggyback style with his legs wrapping instinctively around the blonde's waist and his arms clinging to his neck almost as if trying to strangle him by the sudden movement.

"Except Yuu-chan was sleeping, so I had to tear off the seatbelt in the car and tied it around his arms so he didn't slip, while I held his legs with one arm, and my sword with another." The vampire brandished the silver blade proudly, and for a moment Yuu spotted the fading marks on his wrist from the red vines that extended from it. Glancing at his own wrists, the raven realized he did indeed have imprints from the seatbelt, but the belt itself was nowhere to be found.

"...I slept through that?"

Mikaela giggled. "Not just that! The first Horseman of John jumped right in front of the car and managed to destroy it after we escaped, so it made a big explosion..."

Yuu tried not to groan as he buried his face in Mika's neck, causing the other boy to laugh in amusement as he reached back with his free arm to pat his head comfortingly.

"Anyways, then I slayed it, and suddenly two more appeared out of nowhere and came at me all at once..."

Mika drabbled on with his story for a while as Yuu tuned him out, letting him boast a little as he gazed at the tussled blonde hair of his friend's head. It was silky and was almost red in this light as the sun bathed over the city. He was dangerously close to Mika- in fact, his entire body was pressed up against the vampire's back, and he was very aware of it. He was so aware of it, in fact, that he didn't notice Mika had stopped talking and was staring at something in the distance with a tense set to his shoulders. Just as he did notice, the vampire suddenly sprung forward with inhuman grace and speed, soaring through the air and landing on the next crumbling rooftop where there was more solid ground and even a few remaining metal boxes.

"Don't move from here," Mika ordered in a starkly colder tone, setting Yuu down and pushing him behind a crate, eyes narrowed and stance defensive as he stared at something Yuu couldn't see.

"Oi, Mika, what's w-"

Before he could finish his sentence the vampire shook him off and took off, running at incredible speed and leaping off the building with an intense look to him. Yuu scrambled towards the edge of the building in time to see the blond land safely several hundred feet below and take off running to the right. Yuu followed him with his eyes and spotted the vampire's target and his breath hissed through his teeth as he turned around and headed towards the emergency stairs on the edge of the building.

 _No way in hell is he fighting without me this time!_

 **A/N: hehehe cliffhanger chapter! the next one will have some killer fighting scenes im super excited for (: sorry for the delay again guys, I'm so happy for your support and love, your reviews make my day and I love reading them over and over!**


	11. Chap 9: Sacrifice

Climbing down the emergency staircase should have gone smoothly, but let's not forget ourselves here. The city is just as ruined as most other cities, and thus, it's in shambles. The emergency ladder extended for a good few feet but abruptly snapped off as the building caved in to a huge hole where a plane had collided into the side, jutting out oddly.

Yuu didn't hesitate to leap onto the rusty surface of the plane, cringing as he began to slide before crouching and going with it, hopping onto a wing and finding a solid stance in some sort as the plane was angled in the opposite direction, he leaned on it for support as he looked around for an escape. The plane had exploded so most of it was in shambles, and with a blink and a grin Yuu darted forward and ducked inside of the plane's scorched insides, landing on a sideways seat and balancing at the odd angle. Through the back of the plane, he could see the rear end of the plane completely blown off and a clear slope descended to the crumbled stones of another collapsed building.

Once he exited the plane he was faced with a step and uneven decline on the jagged, fallen shards of the side of the building that had supported them first. He exhaled through his teeth before beginning the descent, hands gripping the rough and fracked jagged edges as he clambered down until he could see the ground nearing.

Growing he excited, he became too reckless, and with a sharp yelp came inches from missing the stone and falling backwards before reaching out and wrapping his hand against the stone. It cut into his palm painfully as he hoisted himself up, red blood lacing down his wrist. Breathing through his nose, Yuu tore off a part of his shirt and wrapped it around the small wound as a temporary fix before continuing the descent until he finally reached solid ground.

Perhaps the frightening part was the sheer amount of corpses in this town. There had been corpses at the Imperial Demon Army city and bones and such, but there were masses of them here, staring at him with lifeless eyes. He swallowed as he moved past them, following the direction Mika had gone. His eyes narrowed at he remembered the enemy he was about to face.

 _Vampires._

He hated them, all of them except Mika of course, and the thought of getting to shove his sword into their chests was all too tempting. Besides, there had been at least three, and while Mika had no problem holding him and taking down six Horsemen of John, the vampires were a different story. He was about to round a corner when a familiar voice stung his ears.

"Leave him out of this. It has nothing involving him."

...Mika?

"Silly Mikaela, of course it does! Isn't that the princess you're running away with?" The voice was unfamiliar but it was cool and poisonous. "Krul Tepes will be significantly displeased with your running away. Perhaps if we can get rid of the bait dangling in front of your nose, you wouldn't be as-" The man was interrupted by his own yelp, sounding pained, and Yuu nearly stepped forward before Mika spoke in a much quieter, more dangerous voice.

"Lay a finger on Yuu-chan," the blonde snarled, "and I'll slowly kill you."

"You seem rather protective of this human," the vampire rebutted, his voice a little nervous but Yuu could hear the smirk. "What is he to you?"

"What is he to me?" Mikaela laughed suddenly, but it was nothing like the kind chuckle that Yuu knew, it was cold and harsh and ended quickly. "I'll tell you exactly what he is before you get any crazy ideas. Yuuichirou Hyakuya is _mine._ "

There was an eerie silence that settled over the group, including Yuu himself as he remained completely still, his breathing uneven and almost forced out of his chest. His? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why would he say something like-

"And the lost puppy comes looking for its master," a feminine voice purred in his ear, causing Yuu to flinch and stiffen as fingers wrapped around his neck, closing and probing as they threatened to silence him. His hand twitched for Asuramaru, but before he could the woman's hand snatched his wrists and pinned them behind his back, her soft body pressing against his and trapping them there. He froze.

"I wonder," she purred silkily, gently touching her cold lips to his neck, "how our dear Mikaela-kun would react when he realized his family was ripped out from right under his nose?"

Yuu exhaled in a sharp hiss through his clenched teeth as she grazed his neck with her teeth, toying with him but not drawing blood. "L-Let me go," he protested weakly. He was thrown off guard by her comment, unsure how to respond- how would Mika behave? Would it crush him? He felt horrible being relied on so much, but it felt selfish to assume that. _Yuuichirou Hyakuya is mine._ He shuddered slightly and the woman let out a low _hmm?_ of surprise at the action. If he could reach with his foot... just a little further...

The feeling of the woman teasing his throat with her teeth was unpleasant. Unlike with Mika, when she was inches from his throat he could only fear terror, whereas with Mika it had seemed both gentle and like an embrace. Now... he felt like prey. Her lips pressed to the base of his throat and he flinched, eyes narrowing as he gave a swift jab of his heel- and, _yes._

The glass sprung into the air with the kick and he moved quickly, using his foot to smash down with his heel onto her toes and bringing his head back to collide his skull with her jaw as she pulled back in surprise and she cried out, releasing his hands to rub her jaw. He snapped his hand out and caught the glass with his bandaged hand, swinging it quickly and catching it along her throat which spurted blood.

While the injury was hardly permanent she let out a cry of shock and painless and it gave him just enough time to unsheathe Asuramaru and bring it through her chest with the sickening sound of flesh tearing around the green and silver blade before the demon rose up inside of the sword and consumed the woman. Her eyes widened with shock before she was reduced to nothing but a pile of slightly bloody clothes.

The sound of footsteps approaching rapidly behind him caught his attention and he whirled on his heel, prepared to reciprocate his previous action with an extended sword only for a blade to meet his own and shove Asuramaru's blade away like it was nothing. The man was tall and lean with hair the color of rust. He thrust the tip of his sword at Yuu's chest and easily knocked the boy over so the blade hovered at his throat.

"Too had I have to kill you without properly meeting you," the vampire crooned, and Yuu realized it was the man who had just been talking to Mika. "I'll make sure that it's as painless as possible. Mika-kun probably wouldn't be happy knowing I hurt his princess."

He raised the blade and for a moment his life flashed before his eyes. Mika. The other children. The Shinoa squad. Guren. He couldn't leave them behind even if they betrayed him, he at least needed to say goodbye... He wasn't ready to become just another corpse among the masses in the city, not ready to become old bones just like them. He still needed to do so many things. He stared at the raised red blade with a mixture of horror and fear as it swung in a blinding arc and descended straight for his chest, and he tensed and closed his eyes as he readied for it to plunge through his throat-

Hot blood sprayed his face and it caused his eyes to snap wide open as he tried to identify the dark shadow standing over him looking haggard and pained, his shirt and pants covered in blood and evidently filled with holes where he had been slashed through. Messy blonde hair spilled over a deep wound in his back and sticking through his chest, going right through his back, was the blood red blade of the vampire aiming at him. Thick blood splattered his face as he realized what was happening.

 _"MIKA!"_

 **A/N awww yisss cliffhangers are great they give me motivation :3 double updates tonight because i have nothing better to do!**


	12. Chap 10: Boiling

_"MIKA!"_

Before the strangled cry left his mouth the blade had been roughly pulled out of the blonde's chest and the vampire collapsed on top of Yuu, causing his breath to release quickly but he wrapped his arms around Mika's bloody torso nonetheless and narrowed his eyes as he moved the barely conscious boy behind him and rolled to his feet, standing over Mika with his legs splayed out and his blade pointed in front of him.

"Aww~ I'm going to get in trouble with the queen later," the rust-haired vampire said with a great makin of grief, but just as the words left his mouth Yuu had lunged forward and the vampire stared in surprise as the blade was shoved into his chest and the demon rose within it. A choked laugh escaped his chest. "Or maybe n-not." With that, he collapsed into a pile of bodiless clothes, but the fight was not over. Two more vampires descended on Yuu.

The first leaped from above but Yuu was too quick, swinging the blade with a sharp inhale and easily tearing open the vampire's chest. Before it reached Yuu it had been reduced to nothing just like its friends. The second vampire tried to sneak up on him from behind and managed to knock him over before he imapled it's exposed chest and it collapsed as well before disappearing. Yuu panted quietly before turning back to Mika with wide eyes.

"Oi! Mika!" His voice edged on panic as he fell on his knees next to the blonde and brought his arms around him, desperately holding his head up as he tried to bring the other back to consciousness, shaking him a little roughly. "Wake up!"

"Nngh," Mika complained as he was shaken, his red eyes opening and sliding around before locking on Yuu's with an expression of exhaustion and pain. "Yuu-chan..." He looked like he had something to say but then his eyes narrowed and focused on the grazed marks on Yuu's neck from the purple-haired vampire and two emotions battled each other: a possessive anger and a horrible thirst. Yuu wasn't an idiot, an Dhe quickly understood, pulling his shirt collar down instantly.

"Here, you need blood or you're not going to heal," he said stiffly.

"Sh-Shut up, Yuu-chan," he coughed. "I just need a minute is all..."

"Shut up, _baka,"_ Yuu snapped as he pulled his arms around Mika and held him closer to his neck, although the vampire cringed away and weakly put his hands on his chest.

"Yuu-chan, don't-"

"I'm not having this conversation for the second time in a day, idiot. Can it and drink my blood already, ne?"

Mika stared at Yuu until the boy was squirming under his gaze before lowering his head and pressing his forehead against Yuu's chest, catching him off guard. His breathing quickened ever so slightly as Mika's soft hair tickled his neck. "Why is Yuu-chan so nice to me? I'm a mon-"

"If you say monster one more time, I'll kill you myself."

"But I'm actually a m-"

"Neh!"

"I'm a-"

"No!"

" _Listen Yuu-chan_ , I'm telling you-"

"Not listening!" Yuu clapped his hands over his ears like a child.

" _I'm. A. Monster!_ " Mika's voice raised and it caught him so off guard that his hands fell from his ears and he glanced at the vampire who lifted his head and gripped his shoulders desperately. "I'm a disgusting monster and my humanity is fading away as we speak. I rely on my own family's blood for God's sake!"

Yuu blinked in surprise. Mika rarely, rarely raised his voice, especially at him. He stared for a minute before bringing a hand up and cupping Mika's cheek, drawing a thumb along the side of his face and tangling his fingers in the blonde hair.

"Then drink my blood and prove it," he said softly, lowering his head to rest it on Mika's shoulder so his neck was fully exposed and right next to Mika's mouth, his hot breath stirring his dark hair. "Because even if you _are_ a monster, you're my family, and I'm not going to let my family die so easy."

Mika swallowed hard, staring at the rise in Yuu's neck where the vein was, the soft exposed flesh. His vampire instincts were more powerful than before now that his transformation to complete, all he wanted to do was drink Yuu's blood until he was empty. But oddly, he also felt the desire to stay far away from Yuu and keep him safe from himself. And... something else that he was damn sure he shouldn't feel. A monster shouldn't have felt these things.

He craned his neck, gently resting his lips on Yuu's exposed throat. The boy's breath hitched as he expected a bite but he didn't flinch, he had definitely grown stronger since he had last seen him. His lips moved along Yuu's skin, kissing it with a featherlight touch and making Yuuichirou shudder involuntarily as heat rose to his cheeks and his heart rate increased.

"Mika, w-what are you-"

"Shh, Yuu-chan," he murmured against Yuu's flesh, making Yuu sigh without realizing it, though he stiffened afterwards in embarrassment. Mika laughed a little against his neck, eyes fluttering closed. "Are you scared of me?"

"N-No..."

"Them why is your heart racing, eh?"

Before Yuu could formulate a reply, Mikaela opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the throat of the other boy, his arms which had previously been gripping Yuu's sides sliding around to embrace him as Yuu went slightly limp under his touch. Mika used one hand to hold himself up and another to support Yuu as he began to suck the blood from his throat, the taste both sweet and salty at the same time. A low noise came from his throat as he drank, a low rumble, almost a moan and yet it sounded like a _purr_ with how quiet it was.

"M-Mika..." Yuu's voice trembled as his grip on Mika's shirt loosened slightly.

Mika pulled away for the smallest moment, opening his eyes before lowering his lips again to Yuuichirou's flesh and flicking his tongue out, catching the faint trickle of blood on his tongue and dragging it along his lip with a soft sigh. Yuu tensed at the sensation.

"Mika- what..."

Before he could finish the blonde stood abruptly, taking Yuu with him. The other boy automatically wound his legs around the vampire's slim waist and Mika guided his arms around his own neck, so that they embraced while standing up, Mika's face still buried in Yuu's neck as he planted small kisses along his collarbone and back up to the bite mark from before.

" _Mine,_ " he whispered softly against Yuu's flesh before sinking his teeth in again, and this time Yuu did flinch just a little before relaxing against Mika. He trusted him to not go too far, he trusted him, this was Mika after all.

Mika moaned, and God, it was the most lewd noise and Yuu swore that Mika's steps were slightly uneven as he stumbled forward until Yuu's back was pressed against a wall, still pressed tightly against Mika with his legs wrapped around the other. The wall seemed to be an unfortunate obstacle and the vampire made a displeased noise before navigating around it and into a partially destroyed, dark building. He moved forward until Yuu was flush to a wall and Mika pressed his hands against the wall just next to Yuu's head as he continued to drink his blood, the only sound being the noise of suckling and Yuu's harsh breathing. And then, an odd mewling noise coming from Yuu's mouth as Mika pulled away from his neck and sealed the bite with another kiss, this time allowing his tongue to slide along the wound as well in the gentlest of ways.

"Mika..."

"Mmm?"

"...It..." Yuu struggled to breathe and organize his thoughts as Mika continued placing kisses along his neck and up to his earlobe, his warm breath making Yuu's head spin. He leaned his head back against the wall as he tried to maintain his breathing. "It feels... good..."

"Is that so?" Mika's voice was a low purr as he pressed Yuu closer to the wall, erasing any idea of space between them. As Mika moved to kiss along Yuu's jawline the raven started to breathe hard all over again, his legs tightening around Mika's hips, which caused Mika to grind against him subconsciously. Instantly Yuu's breath hitched at the movement. "Do you want me to stop?"

Yuu's mind was whirling from the kisses, the bloodloss, the confusion, and the feeling of Mika pressed against him, and he could only let a small whine slip from his mouth as he closed his eyes, like a begging puppy.

Mika's kisses moved further along his jaw until he reached his other ear, and Yuu accidentally tilted his head to give him more access which made the vampire smile against his skin as he nipped the lobe without drawing blood, and Yuu swore his heart stopped as the blonde used his tongue to cover the nip mark before moving his kisses further along his hairline, moving to kiss the top of his head, this one soft and gentle.

"I kissed Yuu-chan on the forehead a lot as a kid," Mika murmured as he continued pressing light kisses against his forehead, moving downwards painfully slowly as he moved to the bridge of the raven's nose. "Do you like it when I kiss you like this?" His words were accompanied by a light thrust of his hips and Yuu couldn't help but moan in response, pressing his groin greedily against Mika's.

"Please," Yuu choked out, his voice strangled as he tightened his hold on the vampire, knuckles white from the strain. "Please... kiss me, Mika."

The vampire needed no further encouragement as he moved his lips down Yuu's nose and then his mouth was on Yuu's, smothering his mind and lips simultaneously as he kissed him with the gentlest kiss of them all. It was featherlight and soft... and Yuu wanted _more_.

"Needy Yuu-chan," Mika teased over his mouth, causing Yuu to go red-faced as he realized he had just moaned the word against Mika's lips. Yet he didn't regret it as Mika's kiss grew less soft and more needy, seeming to devour Yuu's lips beneath his own as he used a hand to lightly trace it down Yuu's sides, gently unhooking the raven's legs that had latched around his hips. Yuu's feet touched the ground but he could barely support himself, knees weak as he stumbled a little.

Mika laughed against his lips and the action sent shivers down his spine, but the blonde did not hesitate to press a hand against the small of Yuu's back, stabilizing him and also pressing his hips impossibly closer. As if by instinct Mika began to grind slowly against him as he tangled his fingers in Yuu's raven hair, feeling the strands between his fingers as he once again claimed Yuu's mouth with his own.

The actions of course made Yuu part his mouth to moan a little and Mika took advantage of it, sliding his tongue into the raven-haired boy's mouth. Instantly the heat of each other's mouth was combined and as such, their kiss heated up as well until Yuu was grabbing desperately at Mika's shirt and Mika hand both hands entwined in Yuu's hair and his slow grinding had become a more desperate thrust of his hips.

"More," Yuu gasped between breaths against Mika's mouth, face heating. "More. Please, Mika."

Mika didn't break the kiss but smiled against Yuu's mouth lazily, before one hand slipped down from the other's hair and moved down his chest before fitting between the tight space between their hips, and Yuu gasped before melting against Mika at the feeling, a soft moan peeling from his lips. His shaking fingers worked desperately at Mika's shirt which was plastered to his skin by blood even thought he wounds had healed.

"Mika, I..." Yuu stuttered as he tightened his grip on the blonde's shirt. Mika pulled away with a frown and his eyes widened as he noticed the lack of color in Yuu's face. He had just enough time to catch the raven before he fell like stones, collapsing unconscious in the vampire's arms from bloodloss and lack of oxygen and the overwhelmingness situation combined, unable to properly finish his sentence.

It would have been humiliating, anyways.

 **A/N: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	13. Chap 11: Seek and You Shall Find

There was no explanation for what occurred for the next twelve hours where Yuu slept like a rock and Mika stood guard and tried to clear his head. There was... nothing to explain what had just happened.

When Mika's uneven heart rate had finally settled again and his breathing was back to normal (all of these being incredibly _human_ actions to his shock and further bafflement) he was paralyzed with a mixture of horror and fear as he stared at the raven-haired boy and recounted everything that had just happened. His lips pressed to Yuu's neck: teasing and innocent at first but then heating up quickly as the sweetness of Yuu's blood and his own exhaustion strung he final cords of his mind.

And Yuu... goodness, just thinking of the lewd things he said made Mika's face heat with the presence of a blush and he groaned before dropping his head in his hands, blonde hair falling in waves around his fingers. What had he been thinking? They both had hormones- or at least he was pretty _sure_ he did based on what had just happened and he knew for sure Yuu did, cherry boy or not, and Mika's predator had taken advantage of that. It had preyed on Yuu's weakness- if he hadn't passed out, what would have happened? Would he have eventually killed Yuu with the drinking of his blood in between such intimate behavior?

And most of all, _where had that behavior come from?_ He had been told since day one that vampires lacked any kind of sexual interest or desire and if they did engage in it, it was likely for reproduction and he didn't want to think about the nitty gritty details there. None of them were capable of even thinking about things aside from their next meal aside from the eccentrics like him and Ferid and Krul- where did that leave him? Had his vampire senses broken so completely that he had been tempted to act that way with his own family?

 _It felt good._

Such an embarrassing and sudden thought made Mika growl again into his hands as he dug his fingers into his hair tighter. That was the weirdest part, he had enjoyed it, the whole time his heart had been racing and it wasn't just because of the contact- plenty of vampires pressed up on him to tease him and feigned such actions and even some humans were desperate enough to try and spare themselves through something as worthless as sex, and none of those times had resulted in him feeling so... aroused, to put it bluntly.

He dared a glance through his fingers at Yuu as he slept, the boy's shoulders rising and falling with each tired breath and his hair falling messily over his eyes. Mika couldn't forget the bright green with in them, or the way they had desperately locked with his as his body was so close. His lips were full and still flushed and Mika found himself running a thumb along his own, remembering their intermingling breaths and the warmth of Yuu's tongue twined with his own. The heat was incredible for a world that had seemed so cold.

Mika leaned back and hit his head against the concrete in frustration. _This is bad._

 _—_

The first thing Yuu noticed when he woke up was that he felt even more tired than when he had originally fallen asleep. And that he also couldn't remember falling asleep. When he finally opened his eyes the raven simply laid there trying to comprehend his thoughts and surroundings. He was in a building, there was something hard under him but he had a blanket over his body which he tugged closer to him subconsciously as the wind curled around the corner. It was pitch black outside and it smelled like blood. His muscles were sore and stiff.

He sat up slowly, groaning and pressing a hand to his neck at the discomfort there, fingers brushing against the risen skin just above the bite mark near his shoulder- all too quickly did the events preceding his little nap rush back into his head, and soon the blood rose to his cheeks as he dropped his hand and stared blankly at a crack in the wall.

"Ehh?!" His reaction was immediate once the dots were connected and he recoiled backwards, hitting his head on a crumbled section of the wall and helping at the sudden rush of pain sparking in his skull. He rubbed his head painfully and whimpered, though he was still clearly overwhelmed. "That can't be right, there's no way I did that... it had to have been a dream." It was a stupid conclusion but Yuu wasn't the smartest or most logical creature, so maybe it wasn't surprising that he accepted that with a goofy smile as he rolled off of the bed before stopping in his tracks.

"But how did I get these... eheh, _marks_?"

His figers trailed along the risen skin and his face burned again before he tugged the collar of his shirt up to hide them. Maybe Mika had forgotten. How long had he been asleep?

And where was Mika?

"Oi- Mika?!" Yuu's voice wavered a little with panic. He supposed it should have been normal for Mika to wander off, but for some reason the thought of his blonde friend being out of his reach filled him with panic.

He tried to stifle it, poking his head around corners and under desks with growing anxiety before finally going outside where it was so dark he couldn't see a foot in front of him. He squinted, trying desperately to find that blonde head he had grown used to seeing.

"Mika! Where the hell are you, idiot?" He called out for his friend in a rather rude manner but he didn't have much patience left as his anxiety continued to bubble closer and closer to the surface. He gritted his teeth with a low _tch_ as he tried to keep his cool, turning around and kicking a rock with his toe. "Fine, don't answer me! I'll find you sooner or later anyways."

His cocky words were more or less a disguise and he knew that well, even though he desperately tried to ignore it. But after an hour of scouring the city and finding nothing he finally grew panicked and sunk down against a concrete wall and pressed his forehead to his knees, hugging his legs and digging his fingers in to stabilize himself. _Stay calm. There's no way he's hurt. He was fine last I checked... he's probably just patrolling or something._

"Yuu-kun?!" The voice startled him from his thoughts and his neck snapped up at a blinding speed at the familiar tone, his eyes widening at the small boy standing in front of him with an expression of both surprise and fear, clutching his bow with white fingers. The raven scrambled to his feet with shock.

" _Yoichi?!_ What the hell are you doing here? Where's Shinoa and Mitsuba and Kimizuki, are they with you? Why aren't you at the rendezvous point? Did something happen?"

"Yuu-kun," the small boy whispered again, this time seeming even more scared than usual as he ran towards Yuu and suddenly wrapped his arms around his torso and hugged him with shaking fingers. "You have to help! The others were taken away by the vampires, and they have Guren with them!"

 **A/N: i feel like these plot twists and cliffhangers are the only thing that motivate me to keep going :'^) AND THE NEW MANGA CHAPTER AND ALL THE SUPPORT FROM YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OH MY GOD i know i'm lame for weeping all over you guys but i got twice as many follows and faves after the last chapter and it makes me so happy omg ^^ im sorry i wanted to give you some more mikayuu cuteness but i have a plot that's been waiting for eleven chapters to get started! i promise things will get intense and then very cute in good time B^3 also im gonna try my hardest to update every other day at least because you guys rock and i need to do this im excited as all hell gets out omg**

 **also you have no idea how hard it was for me to refrain from commenting on the last chapter instead of just leaving that Lenny face but it was worth it your reactions made me cry with laughter :^D**


End file.
